


Lord of the Finger

by NandaSC



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, cracky fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NandaSC/pseuds/NandaSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'One finger to rule them all…' or just make everybody shut up.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of the Finger

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: No major spoilers, but it’s set after 1x07 – The Hub.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
> 
> I tried to come up with a funny title, and this was the only thing I could think of! LOL Cracky fic, is cracky! LOL Enjoy! xoxo

* * *

 

A chorus of loud laughter resonated around the lab as Fitz, Simmons and Skye were spending time after another mission accomplished. With not much job to do – and trapped inside the Bus as they travelled back to North American soil – they were just joking around doing something that now had turned into their favorite pastime game: impersonate the members of their team. And that included themselves, too.

“Okay, here it goes….” Holding her hands together and smiling excitedly, Skye stood in front of the two young agents and gave her best shot at a posh accent. _“I’m Agent Simmons! I can name in a single breath ALL the elements from the periodic table in ascending and descending order, AND in strictly details, I may add!”_

Not offended by Skye’s impersonation – and lousy attempt of a British accent – Jemma simply lifted her hand and with all her common excitement spoke, “Oh! That I do, actually! Well, not in a single breath because that is humanly impossible, but yes, I can name all of them! Tell her, Fitz!” She asked Leo who was sitting beside her on the desk, her shoulder bumping against his in the process.

Leo – who had a whole bowl of pretzels on his lap – waited until he had swollen so he could reply and then dug for some more, stuffing his mouth after he finished talking, “She does, it’s quite impressive, really.” 

Skye rolled her eyes and sat down in a chair by the desk. “Nerd… O-kay, you go next!” she said pointing at the biochemist. 

“Right!” the young agent said as getting up and standing in front of her friends. She took a deep breath and took her best shot at an American accent, followed by some hand gestures and eye rolls. _“I’m Skye, and I can like, TOTALLY hack into any security system in the world from my vaaan! But I prefer to sorta like, hack into Tony Stark’s home system so I can like, TOTALLY watch him in all his glory… know what I’m sayin’!?”_

“Okay, first, I TOTALLY do not sound like that! And second…..” Skye dramatically paused before her voice went down to almost a whisper as she added, “I only sorta like, did that one time…I was feeling kinda lonely…”

Jemma made a funny scrunchy face to that, and Leo nearly choked with his pretzels as he was laughing still at Jemma’s impression of Skye and then the girl’s reaction.

“Oh you thing that was funny, huh? I’ve got one for you!” The girl said looking at Leo as he tried to catch his breath. With a heavier than normal Scottish accent, the hacker teased the engineering from her seated place. _“I’m Agent Fitz. I can create any kind of ultra-high-tech gadget, but still I haven’t created a bloody cyborg monkey with adorable little hands…”_ said pouting at Fitz in the end.

“Oh, he is trying, belieeeeve me!” Jemma stated with an eye roll.

“Of course he is!” Skye bursted out laughing, followed by Jemma.

Leo didn’t finding that funny at all, though... “What the bloody hell, Jemma! I asked you not to tell anyone about this!” He semi-shouted at his lab partner next to him.

“Oh… it just came out…” She said wincing and apologizing, “Sorry!”

“Let’s try the others to avoid any more secrets of getting spill out, shall we?” He said avoiding the girls eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Okay, but how’s the monkey project going--” Skye meant to ask for real and not joking… well, not really. Leo scowled at her and she stopped grinning promptly, “Sorry, go on then.”

“All right,” Leo cleared his throat, puffed out his chest and frowned. _“I'm Agent Ward. I can throw a prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich with a hint of pesto aioli across a river. Apparently I like to feeding rats with fine cuisine.”_ He tried really hard to pull off an American accent, but failed miserably. His voice came out still very Scottish but more throatily, making both girls chuckled at his effort.

“He did that to your sandwich?!” Skye asked after her giggles died. Fitz nodded in reply and she added, “He keeps throwing my breakfast in the sink from across the table when I’m stalling to get into our training session… What the hell is his deal with food anyway?!” 

“I don’t know! It was a prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich with a hint of homemade pesto aioli, for bloody sakes!” Leo whined hugging the bowl of pretzels and stuffing his mouth more furiously. The thought of his favorite sandwich flying from Ward's hand hurting him still.

Jemma’s eyes rolled for the tenth time ever since knowing about the whole sandwich incident. “Oh Fitz! Stop whining about the damn sandwich already! I told you I’ll make you another one as soon as we land and I can get the supplies…”

He turned his head her way and with puppy eyes mumbled a mouthful 'Thank you, Jemma'.

“Ugh, Fitz! Don't speak with your mouth full, please. So, my turn then!” Jemma hid her face in her hands for few seconds and when she took them away, her face was a pure blank. Eyes dead cold and not a single hint of a smile on her lips. _“I’m Agent May. I can stop an entire army with a single unexpressive look in my face.”_ She said in a calm tone and again with an American accent – which, by the way, was starting to get pretty good.

Skye laughed so hard at Jemma’s face that tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. “Oh my god! That’s dead on! And I bet she could, though! Okay, me now…” She frowned as much as she could and did her most masculine voice to do her AC impression. _“I’m Agent Coulson. I’m always wearing suits and I even sleep in suitjamas. I’m so badass that I can stop even Norse gods with a single finger_ \-- Oh shit!” 

They all jumped and stood up next to each other in a line as THE agent Coulson cleared his throat by the lab door startling the youngest members of their team. They were so caught up on their little playtime that didn’t even noted the door sliding open, and the presence of their boss in there.

“Hello, Mr. Agent Coulson, Sir!” Jemma chirped nervously fumbling with. Her fingers, “We, um,”

“We were just--” Fitz tried to help coming up with an explanation but was abruptly cut off by a raised finger.

With his eyes down on the tablet on his left hand, Coulson had lifted his index finger of his free hand at the three of them, and they all just frozen and shut up instantly. Scared for their jobs, the two agents and Skye stood there in silence on the lab for what felt like minutes. The silence was deafening. They were all expecting the worse, but what it came after was…

“Not bad,” Coulson simply stated with a faintly hint of a smile on his face while looking at Skye, and then added before turning back to the door, “We got a new mission. Briefing in 5.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Fitz, Simmons and Skye replied in unison, finally relaxing and breathing again after all the tension.

Coulson stopped at the open door and turned to his team to say one more thing... “I also can stop raging green beasts, too.” 

The trio blinked in silence for few seconds, mouths agape, taken aback by what just happened. But it had to be Skye the one to break the silence first with the only sarcastic response she could say to that... “Respect, dude.” 

Coulson got his stern look back on, nodded at her, and walked away.

As Coulson was gone, the three young members of the team finally took their previous seats on the desk and chair. After a beat, Skye broke the silence again with a dramatic movie voice as she said, _“One finger to rule them all…”_ and with that, all three of them started laughing their smart-asses off for the next few minutes before the briefing on the Holocom for another S.H.I.E.L.D. mission.

 

* * *

 


End file.
